BRINK
by Godlyawesome
Summary: You are the student at school sleeping in class as normal till the world is thrown into an apocalypse! Escape the school with your class and find your love before it is too late! You are the reader within the world of Highschool of the Dead!


**Disclaimer: Besides the fact that I made the story originally for the purpose of my own personal gain, this I guess since im labeling as HOTD in the story thing on Fanfiction I guess I should say how I don't own the zombies and such, though I do own the plot =P as I made it long before I even knew Highschool of the Dead was even up but because I want to get an A in my English class I am putting this up there in order to get reasonable feed back to the people who have time to waste. Don't comment on my disclaimer as I will label you as "nothing of my interest" got it?**

Brink

By

Godlyawesome

It was a regular day in high school, reports of violent murders stretched throughout the country, but that didn't mean school was out because of some crazy people. I had been sitting in the way back of the class as normal sleeping my natural stressing life off. As I lay sleeping I begin to dream out of this world.

**I was dreaming that this world, our world was lying inside some apocalyptic scenario. I walked into a highway with cars placed everywhere. Some on their backs or sides and some that just look liked someone had abandoned it. As I walk around the cars I notice a body lying on the ground motionless. I walk towards the body curiously, but as I get closer fear begins to swallow me as I notice that it has lost an arm. **

**Unexpectedly the body rises off the ground and for some reason it shambles at me. Frightened I grab the nearest improvised weapon I see, a piece of concrete. I yell for it to stop, but the person continues to come at me more aggressively then before so I strike, straight on in the head splitting the head in half. A pool of crimson liquid fills under the wound and quickly comes at me.**

"**What the hell is going on here!" I think to myself. **

**I slam myself to the nearest car and break down saying repeatedly "This is a dream. Yeah it has to be, this is a DREAM! IT HAS TO B…" **

The sound of the school siren forces me to wake up. The person on the microphone instructs us to go into our positions and lock the door. It was a red alert, but nobody could understand if it was a real red alert or if it was one of the school's "tests" or not. No matter the teacher instructs the class to get into the corner as he swiftly locks the door.

As I sit down next to my fellow students still mildly distressed by my nightmare I had previously had. As I calm myself down I can hear a voice coming from outside in the halls. It was a familiar woman's voice; it was the dean of students crying out to let her in. Eventually she makes it to our door screaming at the top of her lungs to let her in, but everyone just thinking it was just a fake jokingly thing that the school is doing to make sure that students don't let anyone in during a red alert like they like to do every now and then. So as she screams we giggle, except for me and the teacher. The teacher was a very intelligent ex war veteran; he could tell that the dean was acting a bit strange while hitting our door. So he goes over to the door saying her name calmly, then the banging of the door stops for one moment, following an even larger banging on the door making the dean scream much more harshly and brutally than before. As I look under the door I notice something coming under it.

A pool of blood was forming under the door and the dean stopped banging and shrieking as this liquid forms under the door. The pandemonium spreads quickly amongst the class, so I figure that I need to at least try to cool down the students before they make enough noise for whatever attacked the dead dean.

No matter what I said they continued screaming, "She's dead!" or "We won't make it!" increases along with the classes fear. Though after a minute or so the teacher steps in and finally manages to calm them all down. The students were good at listening to this teacher as he was a cool and collective gentleman even though at times he could be quite the smartass towards slackers and useless students who like to sleep in his class.

He jumps in the front of class telling everyone to shut up as this chaos that they are making is not in one bit helping out their current situation. I jump up with the teacher and begin to propose my own strategy to this existing crisis that is developed.

I walk over to the Paper cutter and rip the blade and handle off. I propose a strategy that we all make weapons to protect ourselves. Obviously they all agree and the teacher pulls out some old Antique knives from the war in his drawer. He hands them out and I walk up to the door. Now there weren't many people who actually had something to protect themselves with so the ones that did stood on the sides protecting all those who were defenseless in the middle. I took the front and we slowly come out of the room. Immediately we see a body lying in the distance; it was obviously the dean. We get closer and see something horrific. There were multiple bite marks and her right arm was missing, but sadly the most notable thing was her face. It was pale and was stuck in the forever position of like that after seeing a ghost.

Desks rumbling in the distance catch my attention and I walk towards it signaling my class not to follow me. I go towards the sound, turn the corner and see a girl; about a year or so older than me, but she was whimpering awkwardly. I ask what's wrong, but she continues to whimper. I finally catch her attention, so she turns to me. In horror, I back away, looking at a girl like after from a horror movie. Blood drips from her mouth, her eyes white as snow with little sign of life showing in her eyes.

I asked her what happened, but then she does something which startles me. She gets up and shambles towards me intently reaching for me. It occurred to me she wasn't human so without hesitation I strike her in the head splitting her head completely in half. Her blood splatters, but I made sure it went nowhere vital.

I walk away from the body and move back out into the hall. As I walk towards my class, doors behind me fly open and multiples of "Them" comes out of nowhere. I tell my class to run for it, but at first they refused. After a few bodies drop dead from me they get the hint and run.

I knew I couldn't kill them all so I made a run for it. My girlfriend was downstairs during this hour so I immediately run towards the stairs. "They" were way to slow to keep up with me so I had the advantage. I had to make sure she was alright, even if she wasn't and became one of them I would still save her, from herself…

Because my class was upstairs and my girlfriend's class was downstairs, I had to go down the stairs and more than likely "They" would be waiting for me.

I escape the halls hearing the sickly sounds behind me as I run. I reach the stairs as expected; multiples of "Them" were on the stairs and downstairs. I began to think horrible thoughts as I pressed on forward seeing as "They" were everywhere I looked. I run down the stairs swinging the paper cutter at their heads.

I make it to the bottom of the stairs running straight forward; I turn the corner and get jumped! One of "Them" jumps me and attempts to attack me. It almost manages to bite me, but I thrust my hand under its chin preventing an attack. As I looked closer towards the face I noticed it was an old friend of mine, though his face was different then before; his face was very tattered and bloody and his skin seemed to be peeling off his very body like some new form of nasty acne. As sad as this was I knew what I had to do, so I kick him off, I hold my weapon high and I swing the blade deep within his head splitting his skull open.

I shake the incident off and continue through the halls towards my girlfriend. It took awhile, but at last I made it to her classroom. I couldn't be certain if she was still in there or not but I had to know anyways. The door stays tightly shut so I kick the door open and rush in. I say her name quietly, but loud enough for anyone to hear.

I get a reply, though the reply was a little less then what I had hoped for. Apparently one of "Them" had gotten in and bitten her at one point, so she pulled a table around her to protect herself long enough for me to come get her.

I pull the table away from her and I finally see her. She was bitten though, on her shoulder and she was in immense pain and agony. Whatever "They" were, I knew that sooner or later she would become "Them." I knew I couldn't stop this from happening, so I wrap my arms around her as tight as I keep telling her repeatedly that "it's going to be alright" and "I won't let anything hurt you." Her pulse dropped in my arms and I began to cry horrifically.

Because I had left the door open, one of them walked into the room. Moaning, it comes closer to me, but I was in no mood. I swung literally making its jaw drop from the swing though despite I had cut off its jaw, it still shambled towards me.

I sigh to myself holding my weapon tightly making my hands bleed, I take no more chances and I swing as hard as I can at the once-was person's head shattering it completely. The headless body drops to the floor and I slam myself into a table screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew eventually my beautiful girlfriend would become one of "Them" so I waited.

After about five minutes of self pity and emotional pain, I stand up and walk towards the window, a movement behind me causes me to turn back. My girlfriend had gotten up and I knew what needed to be done. I clench my weapon and she comes at me moaning. I swing my blade into her.

After 10 minutes or so later I walk out of the school with blood covered clothing. The sound of a bus horn can be heard in the distance my classmates were safe and were leaving the area. In amidst of all of this chaos I had finally sensed a bit of happiness, but no matter what I knew this was the beginning of the end so I step out into the open area seeing loads and loads of "Them" in the distance. So I raise my weapon high in the air charging violently into the crowd of the undead screaming.

"**For by now I could have stretched out my hand and struck you and your people with a plaque that would have wiped you off the face of the earth…"**

**Exodus 9:15**


End file.
